


beautiful little fool

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: F Scott Fitzgerald Zutara Poetry Prompts [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: i hope she'll be a fool
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: F Scott Fitzgerald Zutara Poetry Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096916





	beautiful little fool

he wants her to be a fool

a fool for him

so that she will leave him

stuttering and gasping out

all that could have been

on the floor of a palace he owned so intimately

he wants her to leave

and go back to the world before

them: before zuko & katara

he wants her to escape

the live they would have

he wants them, just them

but he knows what he needs

and he knows he does not deserve this

and he wants katara to be

nothing but a fool

foolish girl

so that he does not break her heart

he can take it all


End file.
